Who's Old?
by BetterButter777
Summary: Minerva is feeling the after effects of the first war with Voldemort. Who will be there to help her?


**A/N: This is fluff, sorry.**

Minerva had long since given up on her feelings toward a certain Headmaster of a certain prestigious wizarding school. Even with the cliché talk about the Headmaster of Hogwarts always sleeping with his or her Deputy, including the case of Bilius Broderick and Ramón Bilger, Minerva did not dare presume too much.

Months had passed since Lily and James lost their lives. Minerva had been close with each, teaching them through all of their years at Hogwarts, and then working with them in the Order. It was hard to believe that Sirius Black had betrayed them, but there was no other explanation. Peter Pettigrew is dead as well. The last boy, Remus Lupin, had gone into seclusion, what was left of the Order had not heard from him since two days after that night.

Even with all of the images racing through her head, as they had for the last nine months, her thoughts once again turned to Albus. In the first two months after he dropped young Harry off at his despicable relatives, Minerva did not say more than a few sentences to Albus. She, of course, had to discuss school business and such, but as soon as they would finish talking, she would stand and leave without so much as a good bye. 

This behavior ceased three days after the New Year when Minerva made her way to the Headmaster's office in the middle of the night. She'd been thinking about him and wanted to make sure he knew. When she entered his office, he was sitting at his desk. He immediately stood and embraced her, holding her tight and letting her know that he was there for her.

'Stop it,' she told herself for the third time that day. 'It doesn't do well to harp on things in the past. Stop thinking about it! And stop talking to yourself!'

There was a sound coming form the door to her classroom. Albus walked in levitating a two foot pile of papers in front of him.

"Oh, please tell me those aren't for me," she said in a mock whine.

"I just decided to carry them everywhere I went, my dear. But since I'm here…"

"I'll have to take them off your hands?"

"I brought them with me in case you wanted to work here in your office, but I also wanted to extend an invitation for your company later. I have a pile twice this size on my desk and I get terribly bored doing all of this work by myself. So, can I expect you around 7 in my office, right after dinner?"

"I suppose so, if I can make it to your office without falling asleep in the corridors. But you have to take that pile with you; I don't want to have to drag it around with me."

"I can just imagine your studious fifth years finding you on the floor by my office sucking your thumb and fast asleep. I will see you a dinner." He left before she had a chance to throw something at him.

Trouble was, Minerva really had been lethargic recently. She, while still middle aged for a witch, was beginning to feel the effects of her life. She couldn't bear to stand at the end of the day and she was falling asleep at nine thirty every night. During the war, she would only sleep a few nights a week, if that, between fighting and spying. She hoped she could stay awake long enough to finish the work so we wouldn't have to excuse herself early. She really did love spending time with Albus and the thought of his thinking her old was reason enough to trouble her thoughts.

Dinner came and went on this Thursday night. Thursdays were always the hardest day of the week. On Fridays, the weekend was close enough to count, but on Thursdays, one is tired from the weeks work, but still far enough away from the weekend for it to be painful.

Minerva made her way to Albus' office. Once inside, the two set to work on the various papers, from administrative forms, to correspondence. 

About an hour later Albus interrupted Minerva while she was writing a letter to the parents of a Ravenclaw student because she was not attending classes and had received detention three times in the last month.

"Would you like a cup a cocoa?" Minerva shot him an annoyed look. "Tea it is."

They relaxed and drank for a while, while Albus tried to get her to eat some of her favorite ginger newts.

"I'm really not hungry tonight, Albus." She said, exasperated. She hated when he tried to baby her.

They soon got back to work and about another hour passed before Albus looked up to see where Minerva was in her work. He was surprised to see that her head was leaning back and she had fallen asleep in her chair.

"Minerva?" He shook her shoulder gently. "Minerva?" He tried harder this time to wake her. "It's late. Minerva? There are students here. They're taking your picture. I'm going to undress you now; you always have been the most beautiful woman in my life."

"Oh, Albus," she mumbled while she tried to cuddle herself deeper in the chair.

Albus quickly transfigured the chintz armchair she was sitting in into a small, but suitable bed. He tried to cover his blush, but from whom he did not know. He covered her up to her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Mmmm, please, Albus."

Now he was shocked. He stared at her and watched her sleep before his eyelids became heavy and he walked to his rooms to get some sleep himself.

Minerva woke the next morning with a stretch, and realized that her arms hung off the bed. Sitting up quickly she realized that she was not in her chambers. When she looked around the room, to the right she saw a large messy desk and to the left, an empty sofa

She stood quickly, a little itchy from sleeping in her robes, and bolted for the door.

Albus woke to the sound of a slamming door and walked out to his office. He was sad to see that Minerva had left unexpectedly. He frowned and slowly made his way back to his bedroom to change for the day.

When Minerva arrived at the door to her chambers, two tears had already made their way down her face. Nothing was worse than crying; well, maybe falling asleep where ever she sat. She couldn't believe she had embarrassed herself so.

After wiping her tears and dressing for the day, Minerva vowed to have more energy, even if it killed her.

Later that night Minerva sat in her favorite chair and pondered the promise she made herself that morning, she may just kill herself. After teaching and standing all day, she had gone for a run in her cat for around the grounds of Hogwarts. She had run for an hour and by the time she returned to her rooms she nearly collapsed with exhaustion. Currently, her feet were soaking in a tub of warm water while she relaxed her eyes.

Even in the last year she had been able to stay awake and spy for days at a time without sleep. How had she gotten so old so quickly? 

Before she knew it she had once again, fallen to sleep. This time it was a light sleep because she heard rapping at her door. She stood went to see who it was.

Albus had only seen Minerva at meals today and he wanted to check up on her since last night. She had been acting strangely and seemed tired recently. Knowing full well what it was like to have sleep catch up with you, he wanted to offer her an extra day off over the weekend.

"My dear, would you care to take Monday off from classes? I would be happy to teach for you, my skills are only slightly rusty and you have seemed tired lately." This was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"What do you mean I seem tired? I hate when people say that, they just mean you look like shit and they're too scared to say it. I'M NOT TIRED!" She bellowed at the end of her sentence.

Albus had seen the tears fall this time and was quick to embrace her. They had always been there for each other in times of stress or hope or happiness.

Minerva cried into his chest, ashamed over something so silly. He had of course seen her cry before, not that many other people had, but there had always been a good reason: when Lily and James were killed, when Harry had to go live with those horrible people, when her own parents had been murdered by Grindlewald. Now she was openly sobbing just because her feet hurt and her body was sore.

"I have known you for many years Minerva; please tell me what it is that bothers you."

"No, it's ludicrous, I can't."

"Do you remember the time Aberforth got caught with those goats and I had to testify in his defense? I got up there and spent 4 hours discussing the qualities of goats and my opinion on them. That was ludicrous, nothing you think could ever be."

She actually smiled at this. It really didn't have anything to do her current predicament, but she couldn't help herself. "You'll laugh at me."

"Well if I do it will all be in good fun." He smiled and she hit him, harder than she wanted to.

"Ow, you must be more upset than I thought. Okay, spill it, then." He took two steps back away from her.

She smiled, she never could resist him. "It's nothing really." He eyed her sternly. "Well, it's just; I've come to accept that I'm so old."

"If you think you're old, you must think me positively ancient!"

"Now Albus, that isn't true at all. You have so much youth! You play and laugh and are so joyful; I'm just an old spinster."

"I do no think that at all. You think I do not feel my age? I am more than twice your age and I, as much as anybody, know how you feel. My arthritis in my legs is as bad as it has ever been. I have deep wrinkles all over myself." He pointed at his face.

"Your wrinkles are endearing, they are from smiling and laughing. Mine are stern and mean and only make me look older."

"Just because I am one of the few people who have seen you laugh, does not mean you are old. I have told you for years that you should laugh more." He then started counting on his fingers, continuing his earlier list. "I have scars all over my body from fighting, my heart is growing weak, I need to wear my glasses at all times, all of my hair is gray, and has been so for almost 50 years. You haven't a single gray hair in you beautiful black."

Minerva lifted her hand and brushed hair out of her face. She realized that most of her bun had come undone, and pulled the hair loose. She ran her fingers through it softly, and then realized that Albus was doing the same.

"I've been very tired lately. My feet hurt at the end of each day and I don't have nearly as much energy as I used to. I remember going on missions for days at a time and not having to sleep, and now I can barely stay awake past nine o'clock. I just feel tired and useless." She concluded with a deep sigh.

Albus reached his arms around her and gave her another hug. "In times of danger our bodies act differently. This is the first time in many years that you can properly relax, and your body is telling you to do so. You are not old, and if you are then I am archaic. You just need to rest up before you can be back to normal. I remember in your school days you would go to bed every night at 10 o'clock, you never did enjoy late night patrols, but you did them when you had to. And if the time comes again, I am sure that you will be able to do what is needed to help."

Minerva sighed again, against his chest. "I'm sorry for being foolish."

"Not at all. And don't you ever hide from me like this again; I want to know everything that bothers you."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek in thanks. He returned the favor by chastely kissing her lips.

"Do you really not think me obsolete?"

"Must you ask?"

She nodded.

"Not in a million years," he replied as he once again kissed her soundly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Albus, if I had known this sooner...I…I would have…I mean I wouldn't…I have another hour before my next class," Minerva whispered, blushing a magnificently shade of crimson before smiling lightly.

Albus touched his fingers to her face, trying to find any 'stern wrinkles.' "I would love to show you how young you appear to be in my eyes." He then pulled her hand in the direction of her connecting chambers.

By the time her next class had arrived, their Transfiguration professor was no where to be found. "I wonder where old McGonagall is, she's never been late to a class before."


End file.
